The present disclosure relates to evaluating surface data.
Geodetic measurements provide information about the Earth's surface. For example, Global Positioning System (GPS) measurements can provide three-dimensional coordinates (e.g., longitude, latitude, and elevation) for locations on the Earth's surface, Interferometric Synthetic Aperture Radar (InSAR) can provide change in position data for locations on the Earth's surface, and tiltmeter measurements can provide tilt data (e.g., indicating change in elevation gradient) for locations on the Earth's surface. In some instances, geodetic measurements over time can be used to detect temporal changes in the Earth's surface. Analyzing temporal changes in the Earth's surface may provide information about subterranean structures, resources, and events occurring beneath the Earth's surface.